


Operação família

by Luella32



Category: FBI (TV 2018), Rookie Blue
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella32/pseuds/Luella32
Summary: Maggie e OA vão numa missão onde o tempo fica cada vez mais perigoso conforme a cada pergunta sem resposta.





	1. Família Biológica

**Author's Note:**

> sério pessoal!  
>  Eu estou louca para ler as histórias de vocês nesta categoria, vamos lá?

Bom eu realmente não sei por onde começar, mas eu sei que isso estar começando se mostrar complicado. Eu não sei se é porque não gostam da ideia ou de eu estar postando isso em outra língua. E Eu sinceramente pensei muito antes de querer postar.  
...  
1 Capítulo:  
Ponto de vista de OA  
Depois da ultima missão que tive com Maggie, eu não quero tão cedo estar perto de uma criança e nem ser um parente dela. São ótimas criaturas, mas despertam o pior do ser humano quando elas estão felizes demais. E não tinha sido diferente do que vi no caso do senador Finegan, ambas crianças corriam perigo por causa do pai.  
Meia Noite marcava o relógio quando uma mensagem de Maggie chegou com boas notícias. Ela havia conversado com a esposa do Finegan e ela estava disposta adotar o Nathan, para que o menino não fosse para um lar adotivo.  
Sorri com a mensagem. E logo respondi dizendo que isso era incrível antes de largar o celular na cômada, fechar o meu livro e apagar a luz.  
O sono já não era muito meu amigo desde quando era mais novo, mas agora tinha piorado com o trabalho.A solução era fazer musculação até permanecer exausto e o sono surgir.  
Ponto de vista da Escritora  
05:00 PM  
Sam acordou no meio da noite com sede encontrou seu lado da cama vazio. Ele levantou andou até o quarto ao lado. Abriu a porta esperando ver a esposa ali, mas ficou surpreso ao velar o sono da pequena garotinha de 3 anos dormindo calmamente em seu berço.  
"Ela deve estar lá em baixo!" Pensou antes de fechar a porta do quarto e descer as escadas para a cozinha.  
Sam - Andy?  
Andy - Sim?  
Sam - O que houve? Acordei e não te achei!  
Andy - Hallow acordou com fome. a amamentei, depois eu fiquei com fome, mas já terminei! - Falou pegando um jarra de suco da geladeira.  
Sam - Ela continua acordando no meio da noite?  
Andy - Sim e com mais frequência do que antes.  
Sam - Se ela acordar de novo, você me chama?  
Andy - Eu tentei antes de ir vê la! - Falou rindo. - você parece dormir como uma pedra, não se move nem puxando!  
Sam - Desculpe, esse trabalho novo estar acabando comigo!  
Andy - Hey! Eu sei que é difícil para você, deixamos uma vida de policiais para trás para cuidarmos da Hallow...  
SAm - Que bom que você entende esse sacrifício que eu fiz! Porque desde que Marlo morreu e deixou Harllow... Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... - Falou frustado.  
TUM  
O casal se olharam.  
Sam - Veio dos fundos da casa, suba e fica com Harllow só saia do quarto somente quando eu bater ouviu?  
A esposa assentiu e correu para o quarto da menina.  
Sam continuou na cozinha e abriu o armário, dentro do pote de café retirou a arma e saiu em punho para a porta dos fundos.  
O homem abriu verificando a varanda e nada de encontrar e novamente o mesmo barulho foi ouvido. Mas agora era tarde, além do mesmo barulho outro foi ouvido de algo caindo no chão, mas só que dessa vez foi de tiro.  
Sam não teve tempo apenas caiu no chão com o peito ensanguentado. O tiro foi certeiro e o mesmo olhou a figura em roupas escuras na sua frente e foi impossível acreditar.  
Sam - você? COMO? Porque?  
? - você não tinha esse direito! Era meu!  
Sam tentou gritar ao ver seu assassino entrar na casa, mas ele mal conseguia se mexer. Sua alma estava deixando seu corpo era evidente, e ttudo que conseguiu pensar foi que ele havi sido fraco demais e havia falhado com sua esposa e filha.  
Andy apenas velou o sono da pequena, a mulher tinha ficado com pena de retirar a garotinha do berço por preocupação do marido e ela havia se esquecido de trancar a porta como ele havia pedido, por isso ela não viu seu atirador entrar no quarto e permanecer atrás dela.  
Andy - Pode ser apenas pouco tempo, não importa... Mas saiba que a amo como se fosse minha filha! - Disse baixinho.  
Uma dor imcomparavel tomou seu peito, a primeira tinha sido muito rápida, mas a segunda a fez colocar as mãos no peito e se deparar com sangue escorrendo da camisola branca de algodão. A mesma não tempo de se virar e olhar seu agressor apenas caiu incosciente no chão.  
A figura se aproximou do berço e olhou a menina ressonar.  
? - Você é a única inocente nesta história!  
[...]  
FBI  
09:00  
Maggie estava correndo a todo vapor, ela estava animada. Sua melhor amiga Alya e seu irmãos Rafe e Arif estavam morando em Nova York e ela e Alya podiam fazer muitas coisas juntas. MAggie nunca entendeu o fato de Alya e seu irmãos considerarem ela como uma irmã, mas ela gostava.  
Era dificil os três terem algo em comum, mas Maggie aparecia e tudo ficava resolvido. Como a ideia de Rafe fazer uma corrida matinal para o desanimo de Alya e Arif que ao verem Maggie, trocaram de roupa.  
Quando os 4 voltaram para o prédio somente Maggie e Rafe pareciam bem enquanto Alya e Arif reclamavam das dores nos pés e nas pernas que estavam sentido.  
Alya - Eu oficialmete odeio corrida!  
Arif - Por que aceitamos mesmo? - Perguntou confuso olhando Maggie e Rafe rirem dos dois.  
Alya - Porque o Rafe prometeu pagar as panquecas!  
RAfe - Maggie?  
Maggie - eu não prometi nada! - Falou subindo as escadas e vendo OA sentado esperando.  
OA - Oi Maggie! ESpero não estar te atrapalhando? - Falou olhando os 3 irmãos.  
MAggie - Não... Mas aproveitando, gente esse é o meu parceiro OA e esses são Alya, Arif e Rafe Zahiran!  
Alya - O famoso OA finalmente apareceu! - Comemorou.  
Maggie - Não exagera! - Falou sem graça.  
OA - Bom saber que meu nome é falado por duas mulheres lindas!  
Alya - Além de lindo, é um cavalheiro!  
Rafe - Alya! - Repreendeu.  
OA - Zahiran? Vocês são de que lugar?  
Arif - Sudão, Kasala.  
OA - Como conhecem a Maggie?  
Maggie - Alya quando tinha 15 anos foi a minha baba!  
OA ficou chocado ao ouvir.  
...  
OA - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que seu pais deixaram você ser cuidada por Alya. Sabe eu conheci o seu irmão! - Falou dirigindo.  
Maggie - Eu sei! Miguel não pode nem sonhar que eu ainda falo com Alya e seu irmãos, ele sempre foi contra! Na época Alya usava lenços para cobrir o cabelo e o rosto, ele quase surtou da primeira vez que ele viu ela.  
OA - Sério?  
MAggie - Ele fez uma confusão tão grande que quando meu pais foram presos...  
OA - Agora eu entendo porque você nunca teve medo de mim!  
Maggie - OA você não desperta medo onde deve ter segurança...  
OA - Não entendi..  
Maggie - Parceria exige confiança... Tudo que você sempre me deu!  
Oa sorriu para Maggie que devolveu.  
[...]  
O Pessoal dentro Joc do FBI ficou em choque com as fotos na tela. Jubal levantou tranquilizando todos.  
Jubal - Pessoal eu sei o que parece! MAs essa não é Maggie, a nossa vítima é Andy Mcnally-Swarek, ela e o marido Sam Swarek foram mortos nessa madrugada...  
Kristen - E por que estamos cuidando deste caso?  
JUbal - Primeiro porque pensaram que fossem Maggie agindo infiltrada, mas depois descobriram umas coisas interessantes...  
Kristen - Que coisa?  
Jubal - A primeira é que O DNA de Maggie não conresponde com da vítima e segundo o marido da vítima era um policial da cidade de Nova York transferido para a CArolina do do Norte e a terceira... Que a Nossa vítima é irmã da Maggie!  
Kristen - O que?! Como assim irmãs?  
Dana - Onde estão Maggie e Oa? - Perguntou se aproximando.  
JUbal - A caminho!  
Dana - òtimo retirem as imagens da tela, eu não preciso que Maggie chegue aqui e se depare com tudo isso!  
Kristen - Tarde demais... - Falou vendo os rostos de OA e Maggie mudarem.  
Dana - Maggie, quero você na minha sala!  
Maggie - Quem é ela? - perguntou assustada com a semelhança.  
JUbal - OA vem comigo! - Pediu.  
...  
Dana demorou relatar todos os acontecimentos para Maggie que parecia não conseguir ouvir mais nada.  
Maggie - Como pode ela ser minha irmã? Deve ter alguma errada!?  
Dana - eu testei duas vezes Maggie, o mesmo resultado obtido nos dois. vocês são irmãs gêmeas, eu tentei acessar seus registros e o da Andy...... Eles não estão no sistema como deveria...  
Maggie - Como assim não estão como deveria estar?  
Dana - Seus arquivos e o da Andy apareceram no sistema de proteção a testemunhas... Eu decidi comparar uma amostra de sangue do seu irmão cadastrado como doador de sangue, e isso comprovou que vocês não são irmãos biológicos!


	2. A viagem começou Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente eu não sei como estar sendo para vocês, mas eu realmente queria uma amiga para me ensinar escrever inglês. E eu ensinaria a pessoa de volta com a língua portuguesa.Bem, leitora Lili. Eu estou inconformada por você não ter nenhum perfil nos sites e ainda não ter começado a escrever uma sua. Sem pressão é claro! Eu estou nos sites do Nyah, Spirit e Wattpad também.

Era muita informação de uma só vez. Primeiro a vítima de assassinada era uma policial, segundo ela era casada com outro policial, terceiro ela era sua irmã gêmea. Dana só podia estar brincando com ela. A Agente riu nervosa da situação, tentando ficar calma. A supervisora a observar preocupada até que OA entrou na sala e finalmente Dana recuperou o fôlego que tanto segurava.  
Maggie - Isso é impossível!  
OA Olhou Dana e a mesma saiu da sala.  
Maggie olhava seu parceiro em silêncio enquanto ele parecia pensar no que dizer. Ele ajeitou o terno, olhou para os lados nervoso e a garota riu.  
Maggie - Não precisa ensaiar o que me dizer... você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa?  
ele levantou o olhar para ela.  
OA - Eu sempre soube que poderia te contar qualquer coisa, mas tem coisas que eu não queria ser forçado fazer.... Como agora. - Falou tenso.  
Maggie - A vítima.... ela é a minha irmã?  
Ele confirmou.  
OA - Sim, o DNA confirmou.  
Maggie - E agora? O que eu faço? Eu não a conheci! Nem pude ter a experiência de saber que ela existia....  
OA - O que você quer fazer?  
Maggie - Eu não sei!  
OA - Como você estava em choque, o Jubal me encarregou de dar a notícia que você tem uma sobrinha de 3 anos, ela foi a única sobrevivente achada na casa. Os vizinhos ouviram o primeiro tiro que matou o marido, já no segundo ele foi cuidadoso para não acordar a criança e usou o travesseiro como silenciador.  
Maggie - E a criança?  
OA - Estar na Carolina do norte sob proteção de uma assistente social, Dana acha melhor que eu e você deveríamos ir até lá para buscar a criança. Como não encontramos nenhum parente por parte de pai e nem da mãe biológica...  
Maggie - Espera... A minha irmã não é mãe biológica dessa bebe?  
Ele negou.  
OA - Ela era mãe adotiva de Harllow, a biológica morreu há 1 ano em um acidente de carro. E com isso Sam e Andy acharam que seria melhor mudar de vida para cuidar da criança. E como não existe nenhum parente por parte de mãe e pai só existe você para cuidar....  
Maggie estava com a cabeça na lua, OA sabia que por mais que ele tentasse explicar sua parceira não saberia lidar com essa situação.  
...  
Uma pequena mala de roupas foi arrumada por ela, OA foi um cavalheiro em querer a acompanhar na viagem de 8 horas de carro até a Carolina do norte. Nem preciso dizer que Alya, Rafe e Arif ficaram bastante chateados com essa viagem de última hora e ainda sem saber a razão dela.  
Rafe - OA vai estar lá? - Perguntou irritado.  
MAggie - Sim ele vai estar lá!  
Alya - Eles são parceiros é natural!  
Maggie - Não sei porque você estar tão preocupado, é uma viagem de trabalho! Uma semana fora...  
Arif - E você não acha que é muito tempo? Ainda mais sozinha com um homem que não é seu irmão ou marido?  
Maggie - Olha eu entendo suas razões de preocupação, mas agora estar exagerando. Sei muito pouco da cultura de vocês e entendo. Sério, mas eu peço que não me sufoquem! Ok? - Falei antes de descer os degraus e encontrar OA colocando minha mala no carro.  
Rafe - OA!? - o agente o olhou sério e desceu os degraus. - A Maggi é como uma irmã para mim...  
OA - Eu entendo o que estar fazendo, eu tenho 3 irmãs e uma mãe!  
Rafe - Obrigado - apertaram as mãos .  
\- Agora eu posso me aproximar? depois desse momento família? - perguntou trazendo uma mala.  
OA - O que faz aqui?  
Kristen - Dana pediu para que eu viesse junto para ajudar...  
Arife - ótimo mais uma mulher! - Bufou e Maggie Riu.  
OA - Bom se quisermos chegar antes de escurecer temos que sair agora ás 10:00! - falou checando o relógio.  
MAggie - OK chega de despedidas! Vamos?  
Kristen foi no banco de trás do passageiro, Maggie no passageiro da frente e OA no volante dirigindo.  
...  
Havia se passado 3 horas de viagem Maggie e Kristen compartilhavam o olhar pelo retrovisor. OA se sentia entediado pelo silêncio das duas e decidiu começar uma conversar.  
OA - Que silêncio?! - Olhou kristen pelo retrovisor e a mesma desviava o olhar para o notebook.  
Maggie - Kristen qual é a verdadeira intenção da Dana ter enviado você com a gente?  
kristen - OK, não vão surtar... Ok? Mas ao que parece, o assassino dos Swarek ainda estar naquela cidade e com isso para sua proteção, acham melhor que você e o OA finjam estarem...  
Maggie - estarmos de passagem na cidade pela custódia da criança?  
OA - Não... De outro jeito Maggie! - Falou vendo Kristen sorrindo.  
Maggie - de que forma então?  
Kristen - Ah você sabe!  
OA - Kristen vai direto ao ponto! - Falou nervoso com a reação da parceira.  
Kristen - Que finjam estarem casados! - Agiu como se fosse normal.  
MAggie - O Que? Porque? - Confusa  
Kristen - Dana acredita que você pode ser confundida com a Andy, durante sua estadia na cidade. Ela pensou que com a presença de OA pode dar mais força ao seu disfarce de tia, bem, e eu seria sua amiga advogada que vim junto para cuidar da papelada da adoção.  
Maggie - Espera... Como eu vou assinar a papelada, se eu vou estar com disfarce de casada para todos? disfarçada? Você entende isso, não é?  
Kristen - Jubal cuidou de deixar assistente social informada sobre a situação.  
Maggie - ótimo, agora entendi o motivo de você ter esperado 3 horas para contar o que descobriu! - Falou tensa.  
Kristen - pareceu certo! Seus amigos não ficaram felizess em te ver viajar sozinha com OA!  
Maggie e OA se olharam e suspiraram.  
Maggie /OA - Verdade! concordaram.


	3. Briga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quem não rir durante os momentos de Maggimar?  
> Acho super engraçado! Lembro do episódio 1x06 rindo do fato de OA falar que Maggie deveria sair mais? E no episódio 1x20, ele chamar ela para beber....

[…]  
Meia hora havia passado, Kristen se distraia durante a viagem em notebook, Maggie olhava pela janela do carro a mudança de paisagens enquanto OA dirigia. O homem olhou a parceira distraída e deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor do carro. As duas estavam quietas demais e isso não era um bom sinal ainda pensando na parceira ao saber dos disfarce.  
OA – você estar quieta?  
Maggie – O que? - Confusa.  
Kristen no banco de trás sorriu o que não escapou do olhar do homem.  
OA – Vocês duas estão quietas… Falem alguma coisa?!!  
Maggie – Geralmente é você que puxa assunto…   
A – você estar se sentindo incomodada?  
Maggie – Com o que?  
A analista fechou o computador em seu colo e não pode deixar de rir pelo que parecia acontecer naquele momento.  
OA – Sabe com o que… a Kristen falou… - Falou nervosos.  
Maggie – Ela falou muitas coisas…  
OA - O fato de fingirmos ser um casal? Satisfeito Kristen?!! - Falou nervoso e a mulher riu atrás dele.  
Maggie – OA eu já trabalhei disfarçada várias vezes… E se não fossemos do FBI eu diria que é você estar nervoso! - Falou calma.  
Ele a olhou antes de estacionar o carro em frente ao posto de gasolina.  
OA – você não falou nada desde que Kristen nos deu as instruções…  
Maggie – È porque eu estou distraída!  
OA – Com o que? Com a janela do carro? Porque você não parece querer falar comigo! - falou.  
Maggie – OA… Eu estou pensando em tudo que aconteceu hoje! - Explicou. - SÃO MUITAS COISAS ACONTECENDO AO MESMO TEMPO! - Gritou.  
Kristen – Eu não sei por vocês, mas eu vou ir no banheiro e na loja de conveniências para comprar chocolate e água…. - Falou.  
OA – Quer alguma coisa? Perguntou olhando Maggie que virou o rosto.  
Maggie – Não! Só quero chegar logo e ver minha sobrinha!  
Ele conhecia sua parceira há longo dos anos e sabia traduzir exatamente o que ela queria. Tirou uma nota de 50 da carteira e deu a Kristen.  
OA - Aproveita compra 2 barras de chocolate, um salgadinho de preferência de queijo ou pimenta e 4 águas! - Falou sorrindo com a cara de espanto de Maggie.  
Kristen – Okay! - saiu do carro espantada com jeito do casal e bateu a porta.  
OA – E Não demorar!  
Kristen – Sim senhor! - Falou nervosa - Se eles sendo parceiros agem como casal, nem precisam fingir que são casados!- Falou alto.  
OA – Eu ouvir isso! - descendo do carro.  
Kristen – E por que acha que falei alto? - Falou e logo OA fechou a cara.  
OA – Vai logo!  
A garota se virou rápido indo em direção a loja do posto de gasolina.  
Kristen - Realmente eles nem precisam fingir, Mas eu juro que pulo do carro em outra briga de casal!  
[…]  
De volta no carro Kristen percebe que o clima continua tenso, ela entrega a sacola com as coisas para OA que pede para entregar a Maggie que fica surpresa. OA terminar de abastecer, paga e entra no carro.  
OA – Agora não teremos mais nenhuma parada, ouviram?  
As duas assentiram  
OA – Ótimo, Maggie passa uma água…   
Maggie - Você não acha melhor parar o carro?  
OA – O que você quer dizer com isso?  
Kristen – Não responda!  
Maggie – Eu estou falando, se você quer beber água é melhor parar o carro, para evitar um acidente! - Disse e o homem ficou sério.  
Kristen – Droga! - Falou pronta para mexer no cinto.  
OA – Não faça isso! - Falou pelo retrovisor e analista parou. - Maggie Você estar acostumada a passa o dia todo comigo dirigindo… Se eu não te conhecesse diria que tem preguiça!  
Maggie – OA, olha eu não tenho preguiça de dirigir….Eu só apenas disse que seria bom você beber água com o carro parado, mas se isso te ofende… 

OA – Eu vou parar o carro!

Maggie – È ótima decisão! - Falou séria.

O agente abriu a garrafa de água e a bebeu rapidamente.

Maggie – Bebe com calma, a água não vai fugir! - Reclamou.  
OA – Até o jeito que eu bebo água incomodar você?!

A mulher assistia cena dos dois ,indignada, ela estava se sentindo que nem criança, quando ela viajava de carro com os pais e os dois começavam a brigar por besteira.

Kristen – OA não era para estarmos perto de Lacaste nesse momento?

OA – Sim, era para estarmos lá…- Falou sarcástico. - Mas a Maggie estava tão ocupada em falar que eu estou nervoso que a gente parou para abastecer e dar um tempo!

Kristen – Porque eu fui perguntar! - Lamentou. - Justamente no momento em que acabou a bateria do notebook eles resolvem brigar!

Maggie – OK, desculpa se eu estou nervosa! SE SENTE AGORA MUITO MELHOR? - Falou e virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio e deu uma rápida olhada para trás e viu Kristen de olhos fechados e depois para sua parceira que continuava chateada.

OA – eu sei que não sou muito legal ás vezes, mas quando esse tipo de situação acontecer… eu não gosto de fazer você se sentir vulnerável…. Até porque nunca sei como você vai reagir….

Maggie – Eu também peço desculpas… - falou chateada. - estou descobrindo coisas que eu não imaginava sobre mim!

OA – Bem, agora que estamos nos falando. Eu só queria saber se você estava bem com essa situação, com o nosso disfarce de casal…. Desculpa! Eu realmente eu peguei pesado! - Falou chateado.

Sua parceira pôs sua mão no ombro e OA a pegou beijando.

OA – Novamente desculpa! Você estar certa em estar preocupada com essa situação… e eu aqui exagerando… 

Maggie – Então se isso é exagero… eu não quero imaginar! A minha sobrinha de 3 anos olhando para mim achando que sou sua mãe! - Falou nervosa.

OA – estar tudo bem Maggie… A menina pode ser sua sobrinha, mas ela com passar dos anos vai chamar você de mãe! Então por que não começar desde o início?

Maggie – Obrigada por ter vindo comigo!

OA – Vai por mim… eu que agradeço ter você por ser minha parceira… 

E os dois não desconfiaram de Kristen que parecia dormir, a mesma deixou um sorriso escapar e a mesma prometeu que tão cedo abriria os olhos se eles não chegassem a carolina do norte antes das 20:00.


	4. Relações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E ai? O que estão achando pessoal?  
> Quero opiniões?

Autora

O ideal era passar durante uma semana na casa dos Swareak, mas lá era uma cena de crime e que ainda existiam evidências para serem investigadas. Maggie se sentiu aliviada de certa forma ela não estava preparada para lidar com a existência da irmã ainda mais nesse momento que o assassino mora na própria cidade e ela com uma adoção em andamento que ela nem sabia se queria.

 

E com isso Dana Alugou uma casa pequena com dois quartos que logo foram divididos Maggie e Kristen em um enquanto OA ficaria no outro.

A analista não perdeu tempo quando OA terminou de colocar as malas na sala. Ela rapidamente pegou abolsa e começou a ajeitar o notebook em cima da mesa e ligou na tomada . A tela logo acendeu em carregamento.

 

Maggie – Então realmente a Dana não tinha planos, não é? Ela não ia me deixar vir sozinha buscar a minha sobrinha?

OA – Não mesmo. E mesmo se ela deixasse eu viria junto para ter certeza. Kristen mais alguma atualização de Dana ou Juba?

Kristen – Na verdade, eles avisaram que existem uma bolsa em um dos quartos com as coisas que vamos precisar… E que tem um presentinho para vocês dois, é uma caixinha!

Maggie – Aonde?

Kristen – Ah achei! - Falou visualizando uma caixinha azul marinho em cima da TV, a mulher levantou e entregou para OA sorrindo.

Maggie – Pelo sorriso que você deu, eu já sei até o que é!

O agente abriu a caixinha e se deparou com duas alianças pratas, uma com pequena pedrinha branca encrustada enquanto a outra era lisa.

Kristen – As duas possuem rastreadores de longo alcance. Dana pediu para que assim que receberem colocarem

OA colocou a aliança no dedo Maggie estava prestes a pedir a sua quandos eu o parceiro a surpreendeu com a atitude dele ao puxar sua mão e a colocar o anel.

Kristen – vocês dois sabiam que alianças pratas significam eternidade?

OA – Meu pai quando se casou com a minha mãe, ele deu uma aliança de ouro para demonstrar o quão valioso significava o amor dos dois. Eu não entendia muito na época, porque ele deu 4 joias para ela. Todas quando eu e minhas irmãs nasceram… 

Maggie – inspirador para não dizer exagero!

Kristen – Nossa OA! Porque ele fazia isso?

Maggie - Porque é nossos costumes… 

 

Bip Bip

Kristen – Mensagem da Dana, ela quer que liguemos a Web Cam e fazermos uma videoconferência?  
OA – Ligue para ela!

Dana – Oi boa noite, equipe! 

OA/Kristen/Maggie - Boa noite!

Dana – Jubal falou sobre a situação com a assistente social, Maggie ela concordou que você se torne guardiã legal ou mãe adotiva de Hallow e com isso ela precisar ver você com Hallow. Como a criança vai se comportar e reagir com você!

Maggie – E eu não tenho ideia de como cuidar de uma criança? Afinal porque eu fui escolhida para cuidar dela? Eu nem conhecia a mãe dela?!! Pode não acreditar, mas eu comprei uma boneca para ela… E nem sei se ela gosta de bonecas! - falou triste.

Dana – Maggie a custódia da Hallow foi passada para você por sua ligação direta com Andy e isso para um juiz significa muito e eu sei que você vai saber cuidar da sua sobrinha e ainda tem o OA e a Kristen ai para te ajudar!

 

Maggie – Ainda tenho dúvidas…

Jubal – Oi pessoal! Bom como vocês já devem saber os aneis de vocês tem rastreadores e depois do que soubemos pela polícia decidimos que assim que Hallow estiver com vocês, coloquem um rastreador também nela. O atirador sabe que Hallow pode não reconhecer lo, mas pode ter arrependido de deixar a criança viva.

Maggie – Porque ele teria se arrependido de deixar a criança viva se não tem chance de reconhecimento?

Jubal ainda não sabemos, mas por enquanto é isso…

Dana – Ok agentes, descansem, amanha será um dia bem longo. Ás 10:00 a assistente social estará ai com Hallow. Não esqueçam, qualquer descoberta liguem!

OA – Ok 

 

[...]

 

 

OA 

Eu confesso não gostei da ideia de deixar Maggie sozinha, mas ela por outro lado tinha razão. Achariam que ela é Andy e fariam perguntas que nem mesmo ela conseguiriam responder. Olhei a estrada nervoso, o mercado mais próximo era bem longe e levava quase meia hora de trajeto sem trânsito.

Kristen – Sério?

A olhei e voltei para cuidar do volante.

OA – o que?

Kristen – você estar preocupado demais com Maggie?

OA – E o que tem?

Kristen – Desde que você soube que teriam que agir como um casal, você não negou em nenhum momento e chegou a confrontar a Maggie por não pensar em negar… 

OA – Eu tenho meus motivos para isso…

kristen – Ok , mas quando você e ela estavam no posto de conveniência agiram como um casal…

OA – E o que tem isso? - 

Kristen – Só que não era necessário naquele momento…

OA – Kristen, quando você se tornar uma agente e ter seu primeiro parceiro. Você vai entender que as vezes é muito dificil achar uma pessoa que saiba lidar com você…

Kristen – Então a Maggie sabe lidar com você?

OA – Sim, do jeito dela. - Ri disso aio lembrar de todas as vezes que falei não e ela bateu o pé dizendo sim.

Kristen – UAU! Quem diria que Maggie Bell foi a pessoa que descobriu como lidar com Omar Adom Zidan! - Falou rindo – Mas espera! E como você lidar com a Maggie?

OA – Isso é uma coisa que você vai descobrir quando tiver seu parceiro!

Kristen – posso ter perguntar uma coisa?

OA – O que?

 

Kristen – existe a possibilidade…

OA – Não!

Kristen – Mas eu nem terminei…

OA – Eu sei o que vai perguntar e não preciso de outra pessoa perguntando isso! - Falei tenso lembrando da minha irmã me perguntando sobre meu jeito com Maggie.

Kristen – Então realmente sua irmã perguntou?

 

A olhei surpreso e ela começou a rir no carro.

OA – Como sabe?

Kristen – Ela quando esteve no Joc ela me perguntou como eram vocês dois no trabalho!

OA – E o que você falou?

Kristen – Que vocês brigam igual ao casal e quando eu chego, cada um vira para um lado!

A olhei confuso e ela confirmou.

OA – nunca prestei atenção nisso, mas as vezes a Maggie tem um jeito de achar uma bondade nas pessoas… que eu não consigo vê mais….

Kristen – Maggie não teve a realidade que nós dois tivemos, ela teve uma situação melhor….

OA – Eu não sei…. - Falei tenso. - Eu sinto que depois dessa viagem vamos descobrir muitas coisas sobre Maggie… -Eu lembro de ter ficado com Maggie durante o longo tempo que ela vomitando no  
banheiro do Joc mal ao descobrir a verdade sobre seus pais. Aquilo tinha mexido com seu organismo.

Kristen - você veio nessa viagem preocupado com ela passar mal de novo?

OA – Sim, eu nunca a vi vulnerável como ontem… ela é muito importante para mim, kristen… 

Kristen – Tem certeza que é só isso?

OA – Que isso fique somente entre nós dois… - Ela assentiu. Certeza ninguém tem de nada, mas isso não quero contar para Amira… Uma vez ela me perguntou uma coisa que nem eu mesmo sei se respondi o que ela queria ouvir….

Kristen – O que?

OA – Se eu já me apaixonei! - Eu falei e ela briu a boca num “O” perfeito e eu ri saindo do carro ve.

 

 

[…]

Maggie

Já tinha exatamente uma hora que OA e Kristen saíram para buscar o nosso jantar, eu já tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupas. Escolhi um conjunto moleton mesmo que eu e Kristen dividimos o quarto, eu me sentiria muito desconfortável com OA me vendo de pijama pela casa daquele jeito.

Enquanto secava o cabelo, imaginei como seria a amanha o meu encontro com assistente social, o que eu falaria quando ela me perguntasse? Será que ela me aprovaria como guardiã legal ou mãe adotiva? Será que eu estou pronta para cuidar de uma criança, afinal eu tenho filhos?

Eu fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi um barulho vindo do quintal de trás. Eu gelei, não me lembro muito bem a sequência dos fatos depois. Eu apenas peguei minha arma na gaveta do criado mudo e sair do quarto verificando se alguém havia entrado na casa, voltei para o banheiro que era no meio da casa e tranquei a porta.

Rapidamente digitei uma mensagem para OA que não respondeu então liguei para ele, tocou um, duas, três vezes e nada dele atende. Então pensei ou ele estava dirigindo e não podia atender ou ele havia esquecido o celular no carro enquanto ele kristen compravam. Era naquele momento somente eu por mim mesma e dá primeira aquilo me dava medo.

Sair do banheiro com a arma em punho olhando todos os lados, andando em direção a pequena cozinha que possuía uma porta para os fundos, tudo parecia intocado como quando nós chegamos coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei.


	5. realidade

Kristen  
Nunca diga que um homem não sabe fazer compras como uma mulher isso por não conheceram OA fora de campo.  
Eu só fui buscar umas pizzas congeladas e ele tinha feito a feira, a padaria e os resto das comidas e sem contar os produtos de bebe que ele comprou falando ser para Hallow. olhei chocada o carrinho enquanto ele empurrava até o caixa sorrindo e perguntando se tínhamos esquecido de algo.

Maggie 

Abri a porta esperando algum assaltante ou o assassino da família Swarek, a sombra que surgiu no chão dos fundos me dava sua localização. esperei´por alguns instantes e contei mentalmente antes de avançar com tudo.  
"1,2,3... Já!" virei com tudo na direção da sombra que se mexeu novamente dessa vez assustada tanto quanto eu com a arma em punho, mas eu duvido que ele sabia o perigo que estava em minhas mãos.  
o gato me olhava com tamanha curiosidade, o bichano sumia em meio a escuridão por conta da pelugem negra, somente seus olhos quase perolados eram vistos quando o mesmo mantinha o olhar em mim.  
Maggie - então é você que estar fazendo toda essa confusão? - olhei o animal que agora se lambia calmamente enquanto eu procurava um interruptor.  
Quando finalmente acendi a luz, entendi o que tinha causado a barulheira. Alguns vasos pequenos em cima do muro com plantas foram derrubados.  
Maggie - você deve estar com fome? não é? - o gato recuou um pouco antes de o pegar, mas só foi o alisar para que o mesmo relaxasse em meus braços enquanto carregava para dentro.  
Ainda tinha um pouco de leite na geladeira e foi todo dele que bebericou alguns goles primeiro para depois se esbaldar. As vezes invejava essas atitudes desses animais, principalmente os gatos. Animais exigentes, amorosos e readaptável para cada situação. Não importa o quanto você tente agradar lo, ele sabe quem é você e do que você precisar e ao que parece, ele sabia que eu precisava de companhia.

Depois de cuidar do gato que ficou na cozinha, eu voltei para o sofá esperando por Kristen e OA. Mas era impossível não pensar o quanto essa situação que ela estava vivendo era absurda até demais para ela,uma gente do FBI. Muitas descobertas em tão poucas horas, essas que estavam trazendo consequências para sua vida. Coisas que ela estava acostumada no trabalho, mas não na vida real.  
Uma irmã uma sobrinha e um cunhado que ela e nem mesmo eles nunca souberam da existência de uns dos outros .

"A vida toda passei acreditando ser a filha caçula de um casal de indiana e que tudo foi descoberto por conta da morte da minha gêmea me doí. Isso é prova que eu não conheço tão bem a minha família como eu penso. O que será que os outros me escondem?Será que devo ligar pra miguel e perguntar ou deixo as coisas acontecerem? são tantas questões com a de amanha de assumir uma criança, eu não tive filhos por conta da minha carreira e nunca pensei sobre esse assuntos nem mesmo com Jason..."

a porta foi aberta por uma kristen animada e um OA carregado em compras indo em direção a cozinha.  
Maggie - mele comprou o supermercado todo?  
OA - Não comprei coisas o suficiente para uma semana e também o que vamos precisar com a Hallow!  
olhei Kristen que assentiu rindo.  
Maggie - Ok eu estou com medo de perguntar o que compraram!  
Kristen - Na verdade, eu só fui buscar umas pizzas congeladas para assar quando eu voltei, o carro estava cheio!  
Maggie - Imagino do jeito que ele é organizado!  
OA - eu não sabia que sua irmã tinham um gato? - falou com o bichano nos braços.  
Maggie - pois sé... ele derrubou alguns vasos nos fundos da casa, vocês checarem as mensagens que eu mandei?  
Kristen - pronto, agora que ele vai surtar! ele não parou um segundo de reclamar que você não deveria ter ficado sozinha...  
OA - que mensagens? - perguntou sério procurando o aparelho no bolso. - Nossa desculpa! eu sabia que deveria ter ido com a gente!  
Maggie - eu já disse foi o gato que derrubou os vasos...  
OA - Ok, mas antes de irmos dormir eu vou checar a casa inteira...  
....  
Na manha seguinte OA foi o primeiro acordar e arrumou a mesa do cafe para as duas que desceram conversando animadamente por parte da analista , porque a agente parecia nervosa e preocupada.  
OA mandou um olhar para Kristen que suspirou tensa.  
Kristen - Eu tive que dar um remédio de dormir para que ela ficasse calma...  
OA - porque não me chamou?  
Maggie - eu não posso ficar correndo para os seu braços toda vez que eu tenho problemas... você tem uma vida!  
OA - Deixe que eu decida isso!  
Kristen - Que fora hein!  
OA - eu acho melhor comemos falta pouco para a assistente social chegar...  
....


	6. Maggie have baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vem novidades por ai!!

A assistente social chegou com Hallow na cadeirinha brincando com um ursinho de pelúcia. Oa chegou a se oferecer a ajudar e ela não pode deixar de olhar ele por nenhum momento. Maggie tentou aproximar mas a mulher recuou com a criança.

Ass. Foi acertado um acordo de 90 dias a criança permanecer sob seu cuidados...

? - na verdade foi pedido a guarda definitiva para Maggie.

OA - Dana ?

Dana - vim o mais rápido possível.... essa cidade tem uma péssima comunicação!

Kristen - nem me fale!

Dana - Aqui estão os papéis....

Ass. - mas é feita uma buscar por outros parentes vivos que possam querer a criança ...

Dana - sim, Maggie é a mais qualificada por ser a irmã gêmea da vítima.... esses papéis São tudo que ira precisar para da a criança para senhora Bell!

Ass. Ok assine os papéis, mas é necessário que mantenha contato para as visitas... preencha o formulário.

Maggie - ok, OA pega a Hallow para mim...

A criança sorriu para OA que retribuiu e se agarrou a ele brincando.

Terminou de assinar.

Ass. Agora só esperar o juiz marcar a audiência sobre a guarda.- falou antes de sair.

Dana - Maggie, que bom que pude chegar a tempo...

OA - O que aconteceu?

Jubal entrou na sala assentindo para Dana que continou falando.  
Dana - Achamos algumas pessoas no seu apartamento.... alya e Arif Zariha...

Maggie - São meus primos...

Dana - primos?

Maggie - sim de consideração.... Alya tomava conta de mim quando era bebe... é uma história longa.... aonde eles estão no momento?

Dana - No COC


End file.
